DESCRIPTION (applicant's abstract): The Second International Conference on Proteins that Bind RNA will be held at the Lakeway Inn Conference Center near Austin, Texas, from March 4-8,. 2001. The First International Conference on Proteins that Bind RNA was held in May 1998 in Avalon, New Jersey. This series of international meetings brings together molecular biologists and structural biologists who share a common interest in RNA-binding proteins. The meetings focus on the biological role of RNAbinding proteins and how structural analysis provides insights into the function of RNA-protein complexes. The fonnat is designed to maximize the exchange of information, foster collaborations, and to set the stage for future directions in research. Speakers include an interdisciplinary mix of established scientists and young investigators in the areas of molecular biology, genetics and structural biology of RNA-binding proteins. The format includes a mix of distinguished invited speakers and talks chosen from submitted abstracts. Extensive poster sessions provide breadth to the meeting and encourage cross-talk among investigators and students. Meeting topics include the role of RNA-binding proteins in the following processes: post-transcriptional RNA processing (such as splicing, editing, nuclear transport and mRNA decay), transcriptional termination, the function of ribozymes in-vivo, enzymatic RNP molecules, translation, developmental control, viral replication and human disease.